rescuebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Family of Heroes
Somewhere in space, a drifting Autobot spaceship receives a message from Optimus Prime directing them to Earth. The ship automatically changes course and eventually touches down in a military base. The four members of Rescue Force Sigma-17 emerge and are greeted by Optimus himself, who informs them that Cybertron is no longer the Autobots' home. On the island of Griffin Rock, Cody Burns is biking to school when his dad pulls up alongside in the old police car, which is soon to be replaced with a new car as part of the town's function as a hi-tech testing ground. Cody wants to test drive the new vehicles, but the rest of his family points out they're for grown-ups. Optimus tells the new arrivals that he has a new mission for them: to live with a human family and learn more about Earth, but they must do so disguised as normal machines. He gives them rescue vehicles to scan, though Blades is unenthusiastic when he discovers the alternate mode he's ended up with flies. Optimus introduces them to Chief Charlie Burns, the only human who knows the Rescue Bots' true nature. That afternoon, Cody arrives at the dedication, where he meets Frankie Greene and her father, Doc Greene, in the audience, though Frankie's more interested in the new exhibit of robot dinosaurs at the museum. Chief Burns introduces the gathered crowd to the Rescue Bots, describing them as new hi-tech robots which will work with him and his family as a rescue response unit. When a butterfly lands on Boulder's face, the Autobot instinctively goes to shoo it away, but is stopped by Heatwave. However, Cody's suspicions are already raised. When Cody jumps up and knocks on Boulder's foot, he's told to get lost by a reporter. The press photos are interrupted when word comes in of a fire at the Natural History Museum. Burns and his rescue squad head to the museum, although Dani discovers her helicopter doesn't seem to like flying too high. Chase begins clearing the humans from the area, though is confused when a couple of Egyptian mummies fail to comply. Graham is bemused when he tells Boulder to move some planters and the Autobot responds that it would ruin the aesthetics. They manage to get the fire out, and Graham locates the cause: a short in one of the robotic dinosaurs. While he's fixing it, Cody sneaks into the museum, having followed the team on his bike. He's therefore present to witness Heatwave saving Chief Burns and Graham from a falling dinosaur head. Burns explains it as Heatwave having been left in rescue mode, and Kade is glad to take the credit. As they leave the museum, the eyes on a short-circuiting animatronic Tyrannosaurus rex light up ominously! That night, back in the fire station, the Rescue Bots take a lift down to a Cold War bunker underneath the station. Upstairs, Cody excuses himself from dinner with his family and heads downstairs, where he catches the Rescue Bots complaining about their new gig. Heatwave has just decided they're going to leave when Cody speaks up. The Rescue Bots realize their cover is blown, but after introductions are made, Cody shows them that there are many tunnels leading around the island from the bunker. They check out a giant robot movie at a drive in, and Cody attempts to teach the Rescue Bots how to act like "real" robots as well as give them tips on dealing with his siblings. Lessons are brought to a halt when they spot the robotic T. rex from the museum, now rampaging along the street. As it moves into the drive-in, Cody gets Chase to start his lights, and they establish the thing is attracted to light. They begin leading the creature to a safe area while Cody contacts his dad. Burns takes the rest of his family in the old squad car, and they soon catch up with the Rescue Bots as the chase moves outside town. While they try to work out how to deal with the rogue dinosaur, Cody calls Frankie. Soon Boulder is extracting a jail cell from the police station, which Dani and Blades fly to the scene. Meanwhile, Chase keeps the T. rex occupied, and Kade and Heatwave wet some ground to make mud. Kade is shocked when Heatwave transforms, attracts the dinosaur's attention, and then throws it into the mud. Dani lowers the makeshift cage over it, allowing Cody to shut the dinosaur down. The next day, they return the dinosaur to the museum, and Burns decides to get a picture of "his heroes" outside. After Heatwave tells Kade that Cody's part of the team or the Rescue Bots leave, Chief Burns reveals that they're not just robots, they're aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1